1. Field
Aspects of the invention relate to compartments for storing objects, and more particularly to compartments with movable drawers for storing objects in motor vehicles.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Glove compartments of a motor vehicles with movable drawers are known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,796,310. Here, a lid is attached to the underside of the compartment by a hinge. The drawer in the compartment can be moved forward along guide rails inside of the glove compartment by the motion of a hinged lid. The side walls of the drawer are attached to the lid by a pivoted arm. When the lid is opened, the arm slides the drawer in the guides and causes the drawer to be moved toward an open position to provide access to the drawer. However, the arrangement shown may not provide good access to contents of the drawer if the lid is only partially opened.